Propiedad
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Esclavizado, herido, marcado. Una venganza consumada y muchas lágrimas que lentamente se confundieron con la sangre. SLASH Lucius- Harry. Un fic regalo de cumpleaños para Faby.


****

Mmmm... ¿Hola? Esto es un fic ciertamente extraño, ya que no soy muy dada a hacer fics cortos aparte de cuando estoy deprimida y este no es el caso. Lo que sucede es que una de mis mejores amigas (Faby!!) está de cumpleaños hoy y decidí hacerle un regalo diferente. A ella le encanta el slash, aunque no escribe para nada. Y sus parejas favoritas son... déjenme ver... Sirius- Harry; Lucius- Harry; Draco- Harry y bueno, casi todas las variantes que tengan a Harry metido por ahí. 

Escribí de estas tres parejas y tb un Tom- Harry que me dio para largo ahora... 

Van dedicadas a la cumpleañera, pero espero que a todo el que lo lea le guste. Y tb a María- Jonan, que aunque no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, me ha apoyado y ayudado muchísimo aquí en FanFiction.Net. 

Disclaimer = Nada es mío ¿OK? No gano nada por escribir esto, aparte de divertirme un rato y hacer un regalo de cumpleaños original. Todo es de J.K Rowling (asesina!!!!)

**ESTE FIC ES SLASH ASÍ QUE SI NO TE GUSTA O NO APRUEBAS LAS RELACIONES ENTRE HOMBRES, NO LO LEAS**

****

Aquí está el Lucius- Harry. Encuentro muy interesante esta pareja, pero nunca antes se me había ocurrido siquiera usarla.

__

Propiedad

La habitación apestaba a sexo y sudor mezclados. El aire parecía una cortina espesa que se ceñía sobre los dos cuerpos temblorosos, oprimiendo las cansadas gargantas de las que no brotó ninguna palabra. Ambiente caluroso a pesar de la tormenta agresiva que arreciaba afuera. Corazones veloces que se estremecían a un ritmo auto impuesto. Ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos buscando oxígeno.

El chico gimió de un modo casi inaudible, temblando al tiempo que se encogía, volviéndose un ovillo asustado. Las sábanas se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas y el cabello oscuro se adhería a la frente húmeda, ocultando a medias una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus manos cubrían su rostro en un signo de clásica derrota y vergüenza juntas. No quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la realidad cruel de la que era presa. Quería pensar que todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla. Que al despertar se encontraría en su habitación, con Ron durmiendo entre sonoros ronquidos. No habría miedo, ni sangre, ni llanto. No habría Lucius Malfoy.

A su lado, el hombre rubio soltó un suspiro resignado. Permanecía de espaldas, los ojos acerados fijos en el techo oscuro de la habitación. Gotas de sudor corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, dándoles un brillo inusitado a los marcados pómulos, recorriendo traviesas la línea firme de su mandíbula. Parecían perlas de cristal rodando por su piel, en un trayecto íntimo. Suspiró una vez más y volvió a medias el rostro para mirar a su acompañante. El chico temblaba sin control, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin permitirle ver el bello color esmeralda que tenían. Y no era que eso tuviera mayor importancia, sólo que le gustaba ver el terror impreso en los ojos de sus víctimas.

Los hombros de Harry se sacudían sin control, al compás pausado de su llanto. Lucius lo observaba entre satisfecho y confuso, sin poder decidirse por completo por cual emoción era la más adecuada. Los mechones de cabello rubio platino caían al descuido sobre sus ojos, dándole una visión algo trastocada de Harry Potter, pero era más que obvio la desesperación que sentía el muchacho. Satisfacción. Sí, esa era la más adecuada a juzgar por la situación.

Satisfacción de saber suyo al mismo que había derrotado a su señor y que lo había lanzado al más profundo abismo dentro de sus sueños. Placer al conocerse como el único dueño, el primero en un chico de 16 años salvador de todo el mundo mágico. Satisfacción de poder percibir el dolor, la pena, la humillación de ese niño, que con su sola presencia parecía haberlo provocado a vengarse. Y la venganza estaba consumada ¿No? 

Con cierta pereza, Lucius se levantó de la cama y la rodeó hasta llegar al frente del gran Chico que Vivió. Haciendo caso omiso a los sollozos desgarradores y dolorosos y menos aún a su completa desnudez, apartó las sábanas de seda negra que cubrían apenas el cuerpo mancillado del niño. Observó con ojos ávidos la inocencia robada de Harry y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que apartaba con un movimiento casual el cabello que le cubría los ojos. 

Él había quebrado a la perdición de su señor. Lo que el más grande entre los magos oscuros no había podido hacer, él lo había llevado a cabo sin necesidad de complicados hechizos, ni muertes difíciles. Lucius había sido capaz de robar la pureza del alma de ese niño y lo había roto, como una muñeca de fina porcelana a la que se coge con demasiada fuerza. Pero el niño aún no pedía clemencia, aún no imploraba por la piedad que él no estaba dispuesto a darle. Aún faltaba ese detalle insignificante a su juego y un Malfoy no tiene por costumbre dejar las cosas a medias. 

La piel del cuello del chico estaba marcada con mordiscos rojizos, algunos de los cuales manaban finos hilos de sangre. Sangre. Líquido que también se esparcía uniformemente por las ropas de cama y manchaba el cuerpo débil de Harry. Sangre. Que bañaba apasionadamente los muslos blancos y la piel secreta de su entrada. Sangre. 

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al sentir como el cuerpo de Lucius caía sobre el suyo una vez más, aplastándolo contra la cama sin posibilidades de escapar ni moverse. Su corazón se apresuró, visualizando lo que sucedería y en un intento inútil por huir, rasguñó la espalda del hombre sobre sí. Una mirada felina, hambrienta y penetrante apareció en los ojos grises, al tiempo que los labios se curvaban en una pálida sonrisa. 

_Quebrarlo, romperlo, desgarrarlo_ hasta que clamara por un poco de piedad. Hasta que deseara morir en sus manos. Siendo él mismo su última visión. Matarlo lentamente, torturándolo en algo que no se podía clasificar en otra cosa que no fuera placer. Sádico, pero placer al fin y al cabo. Con fiereza atrapó los labios temerosos en un beso violento, hasta el punto de que la tierna boca sangró, ofreciéndole el sabor salado del vital elíxir. Mordió deliberadamente el labio inferior, oyendo a lo lejos, como si fueran tan sólo un recuerdo, los gemidos apagados del chico.

Eso era lo que deseaba. El dolor del menor. En una enferma y depurada forma de excitación, necesitaba de los gemidos lastimeros, de los alaridos de dolor para poder llegar a su propia cumbre. Y Harry parecía querer ayudarle, a juzgar por las lágrimas desesperadas que recorrían las mejillas sonrosadas. Dolor. Primitivo sentimiento, aún más antiguo que el miedo. Más profundo que el amor. Más temido que el odio. 

Con la rodilla forzó al chico a abrir las piernas. Este se debatió y retorció, tratando de soltarse del cuerpo fuerte, pero no logró nada más que una brusca bofetada que marcó de rojo su rostro. Lucius se acomodó entre sus piernas, dejando oír una exclamación de afectada excitación. Harry apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, sabiendo el dolor de la penetración que vendría después. Y Lucius también lo sabía y lo disfrutaba enormemente. 

Pero había diversas formas de tortura y el adulto las conocía todas a la perfección. No sin antes observar el rostro contraído por la furia y el miedo de su joven amante, inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar con la boca el miembro enfebrecido del chico. Oyó el quejido de confusión de Harry, al tiempo que succionaba lentamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, para percibir el nivel de agitación en el muchacho. _Romperlo_. 

El ritmo caótico y apasionado del sexo marcaba las respiraciones de los dos. El hombre jadeaba al tiempo que mordisqueaba el miembro ahora erguido y pulsante del menor; Harry temblaba intentando reprimir los gemidos de placer que se ahogaban en su garganta, le costaba respirar y sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Enviando un calor intenso y desconocido a todas sus terminales nerviosas. Confuso por la serie de emociones que lo asaltaban descendió sus manos hasta hundir los dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, empujándolo más contra su cuerpo, necesitando alcanzar el punto máximo, deseando olvidar por un momento con quien estaba. Deseando olvidar que el placer que el otro le daba era sólo para dañarlo.

Lucius sentía en su boca el sabor amargo del líquido preseminal, llenando los recovecos húmedos, untando su lengua. Las manos del chico en su cabeza le impedían alejarse aunque quisiera y las caderas del mismo marcaban una velocidad necesitada. Una explosión y un grito de alivio. El chico llenó su boca de la espesura casi dulce de un líquido lechoso, que escurrió entre sus comisuras, cayendo por su cuello, cual vampiro chorreando sangre. 

El Chico que Vivió aún no se recomponía del momento de breve y oscuro placer, su cabeza enterrada en las almohadas, los ojos cerrados tratando de atrapar la fugaz satisfacción. No había tiempo. Lucius se recompuso rápidamente y de una sola embestida lo penetró. _Desgarrarlo_. 

Una vez más la sangre pareció inundarlo todo, junto a los gritos de dolor intenso del muchacho, seguido por los sollozos de entrecortado placer de Lucius. Sentía como a su paso iba tocando cada pared de la estrecha entrada, rompiendo, enterrándose en el cuerpo pequeño hasta tocar los puntos erógenos. Sus uñas se perdieron en la piel cálida y vulnerable de sus caderas, marcando la carne como propia, etiquetando al chico como suyo. Propiedad. Mío. 

No le dio tiempo para habituarse a la intrusión repentina. No hacía falta, la vez anterior había entrado con mucha más violencia, con la intención clara de destrozar esa virginidad incólume, de pecar tocando el cuerpo inocente de la esperanza, el héroe, el salvador de todos. Sólo comenzó a moverse rápido, buscando los puntos que no habían sido tocados y ensuciados antes, tratando de infectar a ese niño de sus propios males. Dolor. Sangre. Las embestidas no se detenían y parecían aumentar cada vez más. Los gritos menguaron, cuando el chico pareció perder sus fuerzas.

Con un último gemido, Harry se desplomó sobre las sábanas, aún empapado en sudor, destilando miedo por los cuatro costados, aún con el otro hombre inmerso en su cuerpo. Sobre y dentro de él. 

Sabía que Harry estaba desmayado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Siguió moviéndose salvajemente dentro del chico, penetrando una y otra vez, tocando el punto más profundo en ese cuerpo pequeño. La próstata fue tocada y sacudida varias veces, arrancando quejidos del inconsciente chico, llevando a Lucius a su propio clímax. 

Placer. Un sentimiento tan efímero. Pasa y no te das cuenta. Depende del dolor. Vive en la muerte. Mana de la sangre. Lucius cayó rendido sobre un Harry inconsciente y en un movimiento sin previo cálculo, enterró sus dientes en el hombro casto del chico. Una marca más. No fue hasta que sintió la sangre metálica manchando sus labios que se separó. Le gustaba marcar a sus posesiones, para que así no olvidaran a quien pertenecían. Lucius Malfoy. 

No se molestó en salir del chico hasta un buen rato después. Aún así permaneció recostado sobre el otro, sintiendo su respiración dificultosa acariciar su mejilla, los cabellos azabache rozar en una cosquilla imperceptible el lóbulo de su oreja. Los labios depositando un beso invisible, apenas el toque de una pluma, en la piel expuesta de su cuello. Suyo. Posesión.

Su señor no había podido con él. El chico lo había matado y eliminado, pero se había roto frente a él. El héroe al que todos aman. Harry Potter. Rendido ante un Malfoy. Ahora tenía la victoria secreta de que había podido con aquel que se había atrevido a desafiar a la oscuridad. Lo había hecho sufrir, era capaz de hacerlo sufrir cuando quisiera. Era capaz de hacer fluctuar sus emociones, desde el más intenso dolor, a las profundidades del placer, pasando por el miedo y la angustia. Tenía control sobre él. Era suyo. 

Se incorporó a medias de la cama y hurgó en un cajón de la cómoda a su lado. Su varita. Hermosa, flexible, elegante. Como él mismo. La sonrisa en sus labios era sádica y violenta, aunque algo de lascivia se escapaba por las comisuras. Posesión. 

- Ahora sí que estás perdido, Harry Potter. 

El grito de Harry fue acallado por los labios bruscos de Lucius. Su hombro quemaba, ardía bajo un hechizo que le lanzaba la varita. Harry forcejeó para zafarse, pero la boca del rubio lo apretó más fuerte y una mano veloz y fuerte le apresó el hombro dañado impidiéndole moverse. Era como fuego que quemaba su piel. La varita dibujaba unas líneas finas que se entrelazaban unas con otras, formando letras. Una serpiente oscura que se retorcía como si tuviera vida. LM. Lucius Malfoy. Marcado 

El llanto del niño se dejó de oír cuando Lucius cerró la puerta de la habitación. Caminó con paso elegante por los pasillos iluminados de la mansión, son su sonrisa eterna en los delgados labios. Estaba satisfecho. Nada de confusión. Era suyo para siempre. _Quebrarlo_. 

****

Dejen un review!!!!!!! Por favor!!!!!! Ya saben, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios. Es muy importante conocer vuestras opiniones.

Se me hizo bastante difícil escribir sobre esta pareja, pues lo único que he leído sobre ellos es La Apuesta de Kathy y, bueno, este fic iba para otro lado. Realmente me costó mucho v_v y me da la impresión que quedó inconcluso, como que fuera a seguir.


End file.
